Poisonious Rose
by vampiregirl42
Summary: Love is a dangerous path. Christian and Rose have feelings for each other, but when the living dead is on your trail, it is deadly. Adrian Lissa and Dimitri are jealous, things dont go as planned. Death takes it toll, Love can kill. R&R! T just in case.
1. poison

Poisonous Rose

Chapter 1

CPOV

Her eyes are beautiful, so dark, shiny, and brown. Her hair, the way it falls over her face, everything about her is like poison.

_What am I talking about?! Rose is more like a sister not a girlfriend! Get a hold of myself_.

"Christian! Get your but over here! It is bad enough that I am stuck with you for training experience, but when you leave and I have to hunt you down, well….. Get over here!" she came fuming across campus, her face all red from all the yelling.

"Sorry Rose." we were at the cabin, me and Lissa. She came over and I suspected her to yell at me but she turned her attention to Lissa.

" Lissa you cant take him without me knowing. Where's Eddie?"

" I told him he has the day off. He was actually looking for Rose. He wanted to ask you something."

"Little Dhampir! I have been looking for you! There is something wrong. They sent me to find you. It is about Mason. Really important." he came running until he reached Rose. Adrian really sometimes made me angry, hanging out with Rose trying to win her over.

_What is wrong with you! You don't like Rose in that way! Look who is next to you! Lissa! Remember your girlfriend! Pull yourself together man!_

" He is on campus, and he isn't alone. He isn't dead Rose. Much worse. Strigoi." with that Rose looked over and saw them. She pulled out her stake and started to shout instructions at us.

"Get inside now!" both of them started to run back to the academy, but i stayed. "Christian. GO NOW!"

"I can help, you know i can." i knew she might be in deep trouble fro this, but if she died i was going to die to.

"Fine. NOw help me!" a strgoi came and shot a glance at me but went for rose, i didnt relize that it was mason.

RPOV

Mason shot a glance at Christian but went for me instead. i hoped he still liked me.

"Rose. Look the same as always, bueatiful." He said grabbing me frm behind. "Can you help me? Please kill me, or get someone to heal me, please Rose."

"Let me go and i will think about it." He released me, i turned to look at him, he looked the same. no red eyes and no pale skin. "You dont look like a strgoi. You would have to be. I saw you die, after all."

"Yeah i did and they did bring me back as one of them, but for some reasn i only got the speed and strength. wierd right?"

"I might know why. I saw you as a ghost, but it is forty days today. Today, did you al of a sudden look like this?"

"Yeah."

"Your goal i think was to ake sure i was alright. and i was. So your sole came back to you making you only half dead. Which means you got the good part, you could come back to he school and train, with me."

"Yeah I could." I shot a glance at Christian, wondering if he would like me being with Mason. After all, he is cute, strong, fast......

_Rose what are you thinking!? You like dimit-_

smart, graceful, nice........

_Dimitri! what about him!? He loves you, Christian doesnt and never will. He is with Lissa._

**Will you shut up! I can think what i want to think! my stupid head voice thing**_!_

_Well you are talking, well thinking to yourself. and i am stupid one! Jezz!_

**Hey! I heard that! now go away! I have every right to my part of my brain. now Shoo!**

_Fine miss bossy, i will go, bye, try to think by yourself without me._

i came back from starring in to the abyss. looking at Christian, who was next to me by now.

"Rose you okay?" Christian asked.

"Yeah fine. Christian look out!" A strgoi came out from behind him and grabbed him. the strgoi lowed his head to his neck and.............

**r&r to find out! or you could threaten to kill me by hanging me by a stake, and setting me on fire saying i am a witch for not giving you chapter two. hey no ideas. well then hit the magic green button and review!**

**from, vampiregirl42**


	2. which one?

Chapter 2 pr

CPOV

A strgoi grabbed me from behind, and lowered his head. I felt the breath breathing on my neck. Mason shoved him out of the way, and he landed near the tree next to us. Rose ran forward and staked him, perfect in the heat. His eyes widened and his lips started to part. His red eyes turned back to there original blue.

"Christian? Are you okay?" Rose asked looking around for more strgoi. She was very tense, after she saw none she relaxed a little.

"Yeah fine, are you?" I asked.

"Moroi aren't supposed to worry about guardians. But yeah I am." She hit me in the arm, which did hurt, but I would live. "Next when I give an order on a life or death matter, you listen."

"Rose we have to go inside, the others is probably warned. But we are still students."

"Yeah, run as fast as you can. I will wait but not long. Come on." she motioned her hand to follow her. But Belikov came running out.

"Rose! Christian! Go inside! Now!" as soon as he said that the academy burst out in flames. He looked at Rose and so did I, she was going to go in and get Lissa.

"Lissa!" She screamed and ran to the school. The part that was burning was near Lissa's dorm. She ran until she disappeared in the flames, of the academy.

**Go after her!**

_No don't! You could be killed, and it will slow her down!_

**But…..**

_No but! Stay put! Look Dimitri is!_

**I should stay, but I guess I could go.**

_NO! NO! STAY HERE!_

**TO BAD! I AM GOING INSIDE!**

I ran inside, to get Rose, I hope I come back out alive.

**thanks for reading! please r&r. so click that magic green button and review!**

**from, vampiregirl42**


	3. poisoned love

Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I ran in after her, thinking that they would think I am looking for Lissa.

_You can still get out. Or at least, start putting out the fire. Remember what element you specialized in? Fire?_

Good idea.

I slowly started to make the fire disappear. Putting it out. Then i saw Two figures moving, one with dark hair and one with blonde. Rose and Lissa.

"Rose! Lissa!" I screamed. They turned there heads and looked at me.

"You idiot! You came in! You could of been killed!" Rose shouted as she was walkind towards me.

"Christain! Are you okay?!" Lissa screamed. She hugged me tight. I looked at Rose the whole time. She looked hurt, both phisicaly and mentally. I loved both of them, just in different ways. Rose, well everything about her is amazing. Lissa, well she is my friend, well girlfriend. Soon to be friend.

I heard footsteps. I saw behind Rose Dimitri. He looked as if he could read my mind.

"Roza, are you okay? Princess? Lord Orezra?" They said, Rose saud he was a russian god. Now i see why.

My eyes widened. A strgoi was behind them and about to bite Rose. As soon as i did that Rose turned around and kicked her in the face. She stumbled. It was Tasha.

Dimitri, turned around and started to fight, they eventually pinned her and staked her. Just before, they did Rose said.....

"I am sorry Christian." She said in barley a whisper.

"Rose, Now!" sreamed Dimitri. She turned back and staked her. Her eyes widened, lips parted, just before she stopped moving.

"How did she through the fire? I mean wouldnt she die?" I asked.

"She was a fire user, sometimes, maybe it just carried over. Is that possible?" Rose looked up ay Dimitri when she asked the last part.

"Yes, but only if you would think like her. She thought that everyone should use magic. No rules. But only to a certain excent. Like you shadwo kiss abblities, they would carry over, becuase of how you use them,and how often. But it is still a 1/100000 chance." Dimitri explained.

**RPOV**

I cant belive i just killed Tasha. Sure I hated her, but she was Christain's aunt. I wonder if he would break up with Lissa? No. No. Off topic.

"Lissa can I talk to you?" Christian asked.

"Sure of corse." They started to walk out. We waited. Until we were out of ear shot.

**CPOV**

"Lissa I don't think we are ment to be together." Guilt spilled thought me. I was leaving her for her best friend. Rose.


	4. official

Chapter 4

LPOV

"Lissa I don't think we are meant to be together." tears started to form in my eyes, no he couldn't leave me.

"Christian, what do you mean?" I knew what he meant; he was breaking up with me. And I could see for whom, Rose. Why would he want her, she is a great person. But last time I checked they hated each other.

"I think we should see other people, I mean the Queen thinks that I am bad right? So if I left then maybe you could go run off with Adrian. I know how much time you have been spending together." He said in the most convincing voice he could concur up.

"I see your aura when you are around me. I see it when you are around Adrian too. At first it was filled with envy, but now it just normal. It is pink when you are around her. You love her. My best friend. And hers is pink when around you, even though she tries to hide it."

"Lissa it isn't that, I swear."

"You love her, she loves you. But you assume that she is with someone else, she is not. Well it gets a little pink around someone but around you it is very bright. And you just have that pinkish glow with affection for me, like a sister."

"Lissa, I am-" I put my hand up, he was going to apologize.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. Go run off with Rose; she just is the closest thing I have." Tears started to fall from my eyes and I didn't hold them back. He was part of me, part of my soul, not even the best spirit user can heal.

CPOV

She was right, I was going to run off with Rose and maybe she would be my guardian. But she might not forgive me for making her bffl heart broken.

**1 WEEK LATER**

RPOV

I can't believe that Christian broke Lissa's heart, for me. I mean I love him, but she was like my sister.

I was with Christian now, I mean like dating. And Lissa was mad only at Christian, not me. She said that if he didn't love her anymore then he just should of left; instead of falling for me right him. Right?' I did agree to her but I still felt a whole lot of guilt inside of me.

I was walking to the moroi dorms when I ran into the last person I wanted to see the least. Dimitri. He was so crushed since I start to go out with Christian. I swear once I told him I thought that he might was going to kill Christian right then and there.

*_flash back, to the week before*_

_We all walked outside, the burning academy, _

_Lissa as far away from Christian and us as we let her go. She walked away from us to go find Eddie. _

"_I am sorry Lissa." I said as she walked away. _

"_It isn't your fault; you have nothing to be sorry for."_

"_What are you guys sorry for?" Dimitri asked as he turned around from walking ahead from us. _

"_Well Christian broke up with Lissa; a she knows who he is after. He didn't cheat or anything just he fell in love with……" I explained. _

"_Who Rose?" Dimitri asked me. She hung her head, this was not good. _

**DPOV**

"_Your turn Christian." She looked down at her hand, in laced with Christian's. _

"_I love Rose." He said. This better be a joke, or I was going to kill Christian. My expression must have given what I was thinking away, because they slowed started to back away. Rose stood in front of Christian, in a protective way. _

"_Rose, but what about….." then I realized that there was never any us... I was single the whole time. And we weren't meant to be. It hurt just to think that she was with someone else. But it was right in front of me. "Goodbye Roza."_

_This bothered Christian, because he tensed. He did love her, and if he abused her then I would have moroi blood on my hands. She is the only person I ever loved and ever will. _

_*End of flash back*_

"Hey Comrade. I mean Guardian Belikov." I said I haven't talk to him since that day.

"I have grown fond of Comrade. Just call me it Rose." I smiled so did he? I still think he hates it but it brings us back to old times.

"You still with Christian?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said looking behind him, as my face lit up. Christian came down the hallway. He turned and his smile disappeared. I can't believe that they built the academy back so fast. Some of my stuff was speared. Like Lissa's choki. Thank god for that.

"Rosie!" He said. Christian came over and grabbed me, and kissed me, for a second.

"I hate the name Rosie." I said between kisses. This seemed to really tick off Dimitri, because what he did next was probably one if the worst things you could do when you're jealous. He punched Christian in the face. That set him off and fire shot out of his hand, coming very close to Dimitri face.

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at them.

"Stay out of it Rose, let the boys do there work. It can get pretty violent." Dimitri spat.

"Rosie go wait in my room, I will be right there. I will be fine." he said very calmly. "Go please. Rosie." I didn't move. "Rose." I still stood there. "Rosemarie Hathaway. Please."

"No you will get hurt. Just leave him. Please, for me." I put on my puppy face, one of the hardest things to turn down. Well my puppy eyes, I matched it with my man-eater smile. Now you can't turn that down.

"Come on, you win." he relaxed and walked over to me. He kissed me head. And we started to walk back to Christian's dorm.

"It is almost curfew, you know. You got like 5minutes." Dimitri said as we turned the corner. We stopped. He had a point. But we had something on him. Christian turned and looked at him.

"No we have all night, because unless you want everyone to know about the punch and _Roza _then you are going to keep your mouth shut got it?" He hesitated. But nodded his head reluctantly.

"No Christian that is black mail. And so is this. If you tell then I will make sure Rose isn't your guardian and that she is mine. And that after graduation you will never see her again." Lissa came from behind Dimitri and said.

"Lissa?" we all asked at the same time. Then a nauseous feeling crept over me. She was under compulsion, by strgoi.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to put up but you guys said Lissa should get revenge? Well how about some strgoi? Mason? Natile? Tell me what should happen next. r&r please! The magic green button is waiting!**

**-vampiregirl42**


	5. trade or give in

**Fine, since I can't put Mason then, I will put…read to find out!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I can't believe that Lissa just said that to me. But it wasn't her. There was certain coolness in her voice that she could never make. But Adrian could, so could strgoi.

"Adrian? But-" he put up his hand to stop me.

"I can only say this quick, Lissa is under compulsion by me. But a strgoi has me under hers. And we know this person, it is Guardian Hath-" Janie Hathaway. Rose.

"Rose and Christian. Two of my favorite people. Poor Adrian and Valissa. Who knows if they will ever see sunlight again?" Death was in her voice. She was right; someone wasn't going to make it out tonight. Her features were they same except for the eyes and skin. That blood red eyes, and deathly pale skin.

"Give us Lissa. We will make a trade, one for one." Rose said, I saw the stake in her hand at the side. Dimitri as well.

"Lissa for whom?" She asked.

"Me." Dimitri stepped up to Janie, when he said this.

"What about Ivashkov?" She questioned.

"Leave him." he said, he never really liked Adrian. Not even if he had him as a charge.

"Dimitri!?" Rose shouted in disgust.

"Who else would we trade? Christian?" Dimitri didn't look like this idea wasn't too bad. Rose gave him a death stare just to think it. She is so hot when she might kill you!

"You can have him, he is of no importance." Janie said.

RPOV

**Lissa? Lissa? You okay?**

_Fine Rose. Also Rosie? Really?_

**Shut up! I hate that name! Off topic, come over here.**

_Fine, but I really didn't mean whatever I said under compulsion._

**It is okay Lissa. Wait! Watch out!**

_What?_

Dimitri swung his arm, as Lissa and Adrian came over to me almost hitting them. Fire burst out on mum, her head was on fire!

"Christian, no! You are wasting your power!" I shouted, he was getting weaker I could tell by his face, but finally she burnt and all was left was ashes. He fell to the ground, and I ran over to him on my knees. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head to face me.

"I just killed your mom and you want to know if I am okay? Are _you _okay?" His hand moved the piece of hair in my face and tucked it behind my ear. I felt the redness come to my checks and I turned away. I loved Christian, I always will.

"Lets go in my room now." A crash came from outside. We were under attack. Well someone had to turn my mom.

CPOV

I fell to the ground, from the loss of power.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked. I cant believe it, I just killed my mom and she almost lost her best friend and she worries about me?

"I just killed your mom and you want to know if I am okay? Are _you _okay?" I asked. She blushed, and turned away from me. One of the best things that I could do, make her blush. I love her.

* * *

**How did you like it? I told you I didn't do Mason. What should happen next? Should she get pregnect? Tell me please! R&R!**

**-vampiregirl42**


	6. do you want a boy or girl?

CPOV

"Hi Rose." I looked over to see no one next to me. She was in the bathroom, and it didn't sound too good. "Rose, are you okay?" I asked hoping she would walk out just fine. But she didn't, she was pale and was heading to the door, just as I caught her from falling, to a heap on the floor.

"No, I have to go back to my room and check something." She got up and started to the door again, and stumbled, I helped steady her.

"Yes, you are right, let me take you." I scoped her up in my arms and started towards her room.

As I was walking down the hall, someone turned the corner, Mason? But how could he be alive? The strgoi killed him, that or he is one of them, and I am hoping for the first one.

"ROSE!" He ran over, and yes it was Mason. "Is she hurt?" He looked at me, no red eyes and no pale skin. Concern was all over his face.

"Ma-mase-mason?" Her voice cracked, and stuttered. She was pale, almost as pale as me. And boy did she look sick.

"Yeah, it is me. I wasn't dead, it was an illusion, they some how used compulsion on me to do that. I don't know how. But I am here Rose. What is wrong?" He asked.

"I am bringing her to her room; she said she needs to check something." I told him.

"Let me carry her, we will get there faster. And then to the clinic." He suggested.

"No I will, but we better start to move." I said Rose just nodded her head.

We reached her room in about 5minutes. I put her down and she tried to run to the bathroom. 10minutes later she came out with the most shocked look on her face, and she was white as sheet. If you added red eyes then she could be strgoi.

"Rose, what is wrong?" I asked, she just looked at me.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" She asked just as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**So you like it, love it, hate it? i might put it in mason's pov. give me some ideas! R&R!**

**-vampiregirl42**


	7. pregnant

CPOV

"_Do you want a girl or boy?" she asked just as she fell to the ground._

I can't believe what she just said. Maybe it wasn't true? But by the look on her face just before she fell, she was serious.

I ran over to where she was laying. She was pale, and looked sick.

"We have to take her to the clinic." I said, looking at Mason. He picked her up and off we went. Then the last person I wanted to meet was there. Dimitri.

"What is wrong with Rose?" He asked concern and love in his voice.

"Um, fainted. We are taking her to the clinic." I said trying to keep calm, but Belikov saw right thought me.

"There are classes that start in a half an hour. I suggest both of you go back and get ready. I will take her." He put out his arms to take her, but I pulled away.

"Lord Ozera, please give me Rose, you will be late." He said.

"Then I will be late, it is too bad. I am taking Rose because it concerns me." I was true, if she was pregnant then I was the dad, it did concern me.

"Ashford, does this concern you?" Dimitri asked.

"No." He answered.

"Then if it only concerns _Christian _then you should get to breakfast." He said, my name with venom. A smirk spread across my face. I kept walking so he couldn't see me. And i rounded the corner and out comes Jesse. Great, what crap has he come to tell me today?

"Ozera, you drain her of blood, or did you hook up? Both?" He asked. I was goign to kill him very soon.

_Just keep walking_**.**

**Punch him in the face, and put her down.**

_Keep going she could be very hurt, or worse...._

**Drop her off then come back and punch him. **

Dont Christian, it is me Rose. 

_Rose! your not dead right?! OH MY FUC-_

Shut up! I am fine, I hope, and this is just another shadow kissed thing. 

_Oh, okay, good. Are you....._pregnant? i couldn't ask that.

I know, but you have to wait, I just want to make sure. 

_Make sure? Make sure what? _

No answer.

_Rose?!_

Still nothing.

_Rose! Please don't be dead! Rose!_

I looked down at her, her eyes open, staring at, me like i was crazy.

"Put me down." She commanded. I did what she said. Her color was back and she looked just as strong as yesterday.

"Zelokos, I am pretty sure he didnt take blood, but for the other part, you wouldnt know about. Because who would go out with you. And i used to think you where hot." She rolled her eyes and turned the corner, I followed her. As soon as she saw me her face flushed again and she fell to the floor.

I caught her just before she hit. And by then we were at the clinic, and i put her down on her bed.

RPOV

".........pregnant." Dr. Olanski said to Christian just as i opened my eyes. I felt crummby. And I cant imagine how bad I look. Before I said a word Christian picked me up and we went back to his dorm.

CPOV

"Rose is pregnant." I looked down at Rose. I didn't believe it, I was going to be a father. I started to head for my dorm and went in with her in my arms.

"Rosie, wake up. I have happy news." A big smile was on my face, and i couldn't wait to pick put names and i hope it is a girl. But i will love it either way. OMFDG I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!

She opened her eyes and saw me, a smile was on her face. Only making mine bigger, if that was possible.

"Dr. Olanski said that you were pregnant. So now we have to pick out a name, and Lissa learned this new power, where you can see the future. It isn't always true but most of the time it is. And she saw a girl." I said.

"What about Andre for a boy and Ashely for a girl?" Rose asked.

"We can talk about that later, now you get some sleep. I might not be back when you wake, just stay here, okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and went back to sleep. I am going to go tell Tasha! She will be so happy! And Eddie, Adrian, Mason, Dimitri. Oh god he is going to kill me.

DPOV

**1 week later**

If the rumors about Rose are true, I was going to kill Christian. He made her pregnant. But she acted like nothing has happened, but it does look like she gained some pounds. And she still is extremely hot, even with that extra weight.

Then I saw Christian, and Rose. Okay she doesnt even look like she gained anything yet, but she will.

"Roza!" I screamed, i was near the cabin and she walking by the woods, she ignored me. What is wrong with Roza? I love that name for her. And now she wont answer when i call her it.

"Rose!" Now she turned her head and smiled. Christian didn't make contact and i saw them fighting to keep walking back pr to come to me. And Rose wanted to see me, and she was winning. He gave up and walked over. Her smile brighter than ever, and I was happy for her. Then my face dropped when I saw the ring on her finger.

It was diamond, with a flame in the middle, with a gold band holding it on. Encrusted within that was smaller diamonds, and there was a Rose necklace on her neck, the same one as the night of the lust charm. But i have that one. I looked down in my hand to see it was there, the same as it was the day she wore it. It was different. This one had no lust for me. Not for anyone, it was just a necklace.

"LOOK!" She held up her finger, and it was an engagment ring.

"Wow, from Christian. It is amazing. What does Lissa think?' I asked.

"She loved it! And I loved hers! Oops!" Wait the both are getting married?!

"Rosie, we cant tell him, not now, at least. Tell him about me, how i purposed." Christian said, i looked at thre hands, inlaced together, nothing could ever bring them apart.

"Well Christian got the ring when we went shoppong and.........

* * *

**Did you u like it?! love it!? hate it?! Well i will tell you in the next chapter, from CPOV and RPOV about how he purposed and about the shopping trip and everything leading up to that moment! Tell me how should he purpose and when! R&R PLEASE!**

**-vampiregirl42**


	8. shopping mishap

RPOV

"Rose! You will never guess what has happened!" Lissa ran up to me in campus, just before boarding the plane to get dresses for the dance when we come back from court.

"What Liss?" I asked I had a really bad headache, so I didn't want to be bothered. She held up her hand, and I screamed. She looked so happy, it was an engagement ring.

It was a silver base, with a big diamond in the middle. On the sides surrounding it was small diamonds. It was beautiful!

"Who!?" I asked and had a huge smile on my face.

"Well that is the thing," her faced dropped. "I only got it because I am pregnant." I swear my mouth was on the floor. I was so shocked. "And the baby I saw in that vision was mine. A girl."

"Who?" I asked again, but thing time it had no joy in it just wonder.

"Adrian Ivashkov." Her tone was flat, with no emotion.

"But Lissa, when, how, why?" I asked voice still filled with shock.

"Last night, we um, you know. I think you know how, and I don't know why. I, mean I was still upset about Christian and it just happened but it was the best, every time he kissed me it felt like we were meant to be."

Guilt was written all over my face, if I wasn't with Christian then she would be and he would still be a father but not of mine, Lissa's.

She must have known what I was thinking. Because what she said next I thought was the last the she would ever say.

"Thank you. It felt right with Christian but it was nothing to Adrian. We were meant to be." I felt better, a lot better.

"Rose, Lissa! You are going to miss the plane. Hurry up!" Christian yelled and looked at me, then Lissa. The roar of the engine was very loud, so Christian came over and said it in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I planed something for us, when we get back." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked, I knew he want kidding but still I just wanted to here him say it.

"Of course." He whispered. Then he picked me up and carried me on the plane.

"I can walk; I am not that far into it." I said sarcasm in my voice.

"I don't care, I like it better this way." He told me. Oh god I loved him.

I smiled my man eater smile and he did what everyone does when I show it, melts (if you are a guy).

He put me down and as soon as he sits, I lean in and kiss him. Dimitri was behind him and his faced turned red. But soon returned to the original color.

DPOV

They sat a row in front of me. Rose and Christian. When he came carrying her on the plane I got so worried. But once he put her down she was fine.

She leaned in to kiss him, and my face turned red. It quickly turned back to normal as soon as it came.

She said she loved me, was all those times a lie. I said I would protect her. And she said she would love me forever. They were all a lie. Stupid Christian!

CPOV

About 30minutes into the flight Rose fell asleep, leaning against the window. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and she looked so peaceful. I would always love her. And that is why I might get a ring at court. I was still royal and even thought people didn't think that I have money and that I am still rich, I am.

"Lord Ozera, may I talk with you for a moment?" Belikov asked me. I got up as quietly as I could so I could not wake Rose.

"Yes Guardian Belikov." I said as I reached the back of the plane where he was standing.

"Leave Rose alone. She doesn't love you, she loves me. She was just upset that day because of her mother that is all. It was all a big scam." He said his voice cold.

"She loves me, not you. And you are right; she LOVED you, past tense." I said.

We got there about 2hours later. We spilt up to look for stuff for the dance, boy's one group, and girls the other. So I was stuck with Belikov.

I had my tux, the first one I saw. It did look good on me; I made sure of that, it had to, for Rose. So I left, and I said I would meet up with them at two, the time we agreed with the girls. It was 1o'clock so I had an hour.

I went into a jewelry store, had a bunch of engagement ring. I walked into the store, and I saw the perfect ring as soon as I entered. It had, a big diamond, with a gold band as it base. And all around it had smaller diamonds encrusted into that. I wonder if I can put a flame in it, just so everyone knows she is mine.

"How can I help you?" A lady at the counter asked, her back was tuned to me.

"I want to get a ring for my girlfriend, who I made pregnant. And that I love." She turned around, it was Tasha.

"Christian. Who is this lucky girl, Lissa? She must be so happy-

"No," I interrupted. "Rose Hathaway." She looked at me shocked, like I was a maniac. Well we used to hate each other, so it was sort of weird. But then a smile formed on her lips.

"Dimitri's Roza?" She asked, yes I was going to marry the best guardian that could be, maybe ever. I nodded; it was more like I was explained everything in that one nods if you looked in my eyes.

"Oh my god Christian that is great!" She saw me looking down at the ring again and she picked it up and put it in a box. "Go get her. I will pay." Her smile was so big, it was scary.

"Thanks Aunt Tasha!" I yelled, running out the door, to find Rose.

I found her sitting in the court yard, looking at the stars.

"Rosie." I said. She looked up and smiled. I put the flame in the ring I got her. I hoped she say yes. But I was doing that when we got back. "You get your dress?" I asked, I found the bag sitting next to her. We were five minutes early. I sat next to her and waited.

"Humans, get to see the sun during the day, and barley get to see the stars. But we are the opposite. I love the sun." She said still looking up. "But you never see it." She looked at me referring to moroi.

"Your right, we never had the sun so we don't miss it. We never felt the warmth, we have seen it through windows. So we cant miss it, you can." She looked at me and hers read that she never said how much she missed the sun.

"I went to Russia once and I walked in the sunlight, and slept at night. I felt the warmth of the sun and I miss it." I wrapped around around her. I kissed her lips, neck and up to her ear.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her hands were soft, and there was something, a spark when we kissed. My hands slid down to her waist, and pulled her closer. Her hands ran over my chest, and all over my upper body. She pulled away.

She pulled out her stake and just before a strigoi attacked me, she plunged him in the heart. And then he layed motionless on the floor.

"Strigoi." She whispered and pushed me up aginst the wall, killing two more strigoi once i was there.

Fire flew out of my hands, and lit up the next strigoi head, not using to much power. She staked him and turned to me to make sure i was still alive.

She ran over to me as 7 strigoi closed in on us. They all lunged for her at once and she was kicking and punching. About 5 minutes later, they were all lying on the floor dead.

"Rose if we die, I want you to know that I will always be with you forever." She looked at me with confusion.

"Will you marry me?" I asked. She turned around and killed two strigoi coming at me.

It was clear for the time being. So she walked over to me.

"Yes." She whispered and turned around when she heard someone coming, and kicked Dimitri in the side.

"Rose......" He looked around and looked back quit impressed."You did all of these by yourself?"

"Yes and I would prefear that we get the wards back up and kill any others we find." She said.

The next day we got back to the academy.

* * *

**Okay so you guys like it? It was up to the point were they find Dimtri. So you like it? Hate it? Soso? R&R!**

**-vampiregirl42**


	9. dark reunion

Poisonous Rose 9

CPOV

Rose finished telling the story to Dimitri. He gave me a glare, and I simply smirked in return. That got him angry, his fists curled up into balls and his teeth clenched.

"Christian." Rose tuned to me and shot me a don't-piss-him-off-look. And I just looked down. She turned back her smile returning. He relaxed seeing the look I got, now that pissed me off.

"Well congratulations Rose," he nodded at me. "Christian. I am sorry but I have to go. Goodbye Rose." He said running off. Note he didn't say my name.

Rose turned and smiled her man eating smile at me. God I loved that smile. She squeezed my hand and we walked back to the school in a uncomforting silence. I broke it.

"Rosie," she turned her head and looked at me.

"Yeah?" She said. Her eyes are bright and as beautiful as diamonds.

"Do you love Belikov? He said that I was just a replacement for him because you were upset with him." I asked, afraid of what she would say.

She leaned in and kissed me with as much passion and love she could force into it. I smiled as she did it, I felt a smile in her lips as well.

"What do you think?" She asked in barley a whisper, as she pulled away. Her eyes had love in it, and I was sure it was for me.

"You are going to run away with Belikov and leave me in the dust with the baby." I said sarcastically, a smirk on my lips. Her gentle smile turned into a evil grin.

"First of all, if I was going to cheat I would already have done it. And Belikov wouldn't be so mad, or rather jealous. And I would take the baby with me. If I spend 9 months waiting for it to grow, I am taking it with me." She said. Why do I love her so much?

"Oh so I am being left alone?" She rolled her eyes and punched me lightly in the arm.

"No I will get you a cat and you always have your guardian." She said smirking.

"Oh my god! We are getting a cat!" I said jumping up and down like a seven year old, a girl seven year old. "Let's name it fluffy!"

"Am I getting married to a seven year old girl? Or a seventeen year old guy?" She asked.

"Well if I am seven I think you are too old for me and I am not gay. So I pick the second choice." I saw the worst thing in the world happen next.

A strigoi grabbed Rose and had her by the neck. And that strigoi was my mom, and my dad grabbed me next.

My mom bites Roses neck. And drank blood until she fell to the ground. She was there on the ground moving just enough to be alive.

My dad released me and I crawled over to Rose. She was pale but she isn't in risk of dying.

"Go ahead," She said gesturing to Rose.

"Go ahead what?" I asked disgust all over my face. She wanted me to drink from her, to finish her off.

"Drink." She ordered.

"No. Why would I do that? So the women I love can die, and I become the worst creature to ever walk this planet? I don't think so." I said, shaking my head.

Okay it wasn't the smartest thing to say when you are to referring to them as the creature. But I will if they want me to hurt Rose.

"Don't you hate her? You love Lissa. And we were planning to get her and leave Lissa." My father asked confused.

"Peter, I think he doesn't love her. And I Lissa is the one he loves, just protecting Rose."** (Don't blame me, I don't know Christian parents name) **My mom said.

"No Anna, he really does, I can see it in his eyes." Peter said. He was right, he could always read anyone's eyes if he looked hard enough. She realized, not his words but the ring with the flame on Roses finger, he was right.

"Christian did you ask her to marr-

She stopped, and fell to the ground. Belikov staked her, but Peter ran out of the wards before he could get him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. His eyes then looked at Rose. "Is she?"

"Yeah I think, she just lost some blood. Not too much, but just enough to make her faint. She could be worse." I said assuring him she was okay.

He nodded, and bent down to pick her up, but I grabbed her before he could. His eyes narrowed, and gave me a glare. I smirked.

"I didn't save you because I wanted you, I did it for Rose. And it is my job, I could careless about you." He told me coolness and venom in his voice.

"Right back at you." I said turning away taking Rose to the clinic. He followed. I stopped suddenly. "The wards, did you put them back up?"

"Der'mo." He mumbled it was Russian. I need to know what that means, I will ask Rose. He ran inside, and came back in a flash with a bunch of other people, and the put up the wards again.

When they were off I felt free, vulnerable, but once up again a felt safe. Weird.

I relaxed and looked down at Rose, eyes open and looking at me confused.

"I can walk." She said. Only she could make it sound cute and not rude. I put her down.

Her eyes went fuzzy and blurry.

"No." She whispered.

I kept repeting Rose, I was worried. Then I realized she was in Lissa's head, and something was wrong very wrong.

**So you like it? I need ideas of what should happen to Lissa. And Rose. Also, I want someone to come to the academy, someone we haven't seen in a while like Mia or Sydney. Well more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up. Hit the magic green button! R&R!**

**-vampiregirl42**


	10. cheap cheater

RPOV

"No." I whispered.

I was in Lissa's head and she was being chased by a strigoi. Not just any strigoi, Peter, Christian's dad.

She was outsides the wards. I was going to yell at her later for that. But right now she needed me, and I pulled out of her head and started running.

Started, I didn't get that far until Christian caught my arm.

"Rose, what is wrong?" His face was full of concern.

"Lissa," My voice was full of worry, and that was bad.

"You can't go, you will get hurt. You are pregnant, remember?" Christian asked. Tears started to run down my face.

"Until they take my stake and until Lissa is safe for now I will not stop. And I really don't give a shit about what you say right now. Because Lissa is being chased by a strigoi and she isn't dyeing today." I said. He let go and I ran off to save my best friend.

CPOV

I watched her run off. I couldn't believe me that I let her do that. She might never come back, alive. My heart hurt just for the thought. I pulled out my cell phone, and called the headmistress. About five minutes ten guardians came running out, after Rose. My Rose.

All I could do was waiting. But I needed to see what was going on, so I stood near the gate waiting for her to return.

They came back carrying people in there arms. I could only make out Lissa. She was crying. No.

I ran outside the gate, and ran to Lissa. I focused on Lissa and her only afraid of what I would see behind her.

"Lissa what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rose," She was crying the hardest I have ever seen her. "She saved me, but she didn't have a stake and she was so hurt. And Jesse he was a strigoi and he bit her. She became so pale. And the guardians got there and took me away. She could be dead! And I am not there to heal her! It would be my fault!" She sobbed.

"It is okay Liss, she will heal and she will be fine. She has to be." I said trying to comfort her. _I hope I can't lose her._

**1 week later in the clinic.**

Rose was lying on the bed, breathing.

"Rosie, please wake up." I begged for what seemed like the millionth time in the last week. She moved.

They (strigoi) stabbed her and we lost the baby. But right now if I had Rose I could worry about that later.

"Christian," She whispered. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to me. She smiled.

"Rosemarie!" Someone said running into the room, Abe Mazar, Roses dad. "You are awake! Thank god! I thought they were too late."

"Where's Lissa? Is she alright?" Rose asked, sitting up and starting to leave.

I pulled her back but she ran out the hall and to Lissa's dorm.

RPOV

I ran to Lissa dorm as fast as my legs could carry me, and that was pretty fast.  
I knocked on her door, and when she didn't answer I just pushed it in. Adrian was there and Lissa was crying. Adrian had lipstick all over him and I saw in his bag was a bra. And trust me it wasn't Lissa.

She threw the wedding ring on the floor (well engagement ring).

"I hate you! And I never want to see you again!" Lissa screamed.

I marched into the room and turned to Adrian.

"Leave, now." I said, boy I sounded scary. He shook his head. "Or I will make you." He stood where he was.

"Rose, you're alive." He looked amazed. He touched my face. "I thought I lost you forever. I love you."

He said it like the way Christian said it, with real love.

Christian marched in and pushed me aside. He punched Adrian in the face.

"That is for Rose, and if you don't leave in the next five seconds, Rose will do some damage." He turned and looked at me.

"Gladly, for hurting my best friend. Move Christian." He moved.

I walked up to Adrian. "Leave now." I said. His face showed terror. And he ran to the door.

"Lissa what happened?" Rose asked.

"Well I walked……

* * *

**did you like it? love it? hate it? have any ideas about how she found out, about Adrian cheating. nextchapter i might make it in adrians and abe pov. so i need ideas and reviews. if you click the magic green button below then you hit two birds with one stone! R&R! Please!**

**ps. i love adrian and christian so i will be signing this for now on.**

**Rose-ozera-ivashkov**

**pss. i just cant chose who i like more! but no dimitri sorry!**


	11. truth betold

APOV (Adrian)

I walked into my dorm and there sitting on my bed was Jessica. The human I almost married a few years back.

Her hair was like silk, beautiful brown silk. She was tan, like Rose, and her eyes were a deep amethyst purple. But she was slim like a moroi, like Lissa. _Lissa……_

"Come on Ivashkov, let's have some fun." She teased. She pulled my shirt and brought our lips together. She kissed my face. And I soon realized that she was naked. I wasn't doing that, I loved Rose. I love Rose. Not Lissa. Not Jessica. Rose, I love Rose and just her. Then why am I marring Lissa and kissing Jessica? I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked disappointment in her voice.

"I don't love you; I love a dhampir named Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway." I said pride in my voice.

"She must be drop dead gorgeous to beat me." She pouted.

"She is but I love her for who she is, not for lust. She is the best thing that could ever happen to me." I explained, simple and sweet.

"I love you Adrian. And you love me, I know it. It is just a silly crush; you don't know what love is. I can show you." She said as she got up and crossed the room, to face me. Her body was pressed against mine.

"No I said flatly and walked out the door. I had my bag and I realized her bra was hanging out. Rose is going to kill me but I didn't want Lissa. I love Rose.

I got to her room and knocked. She opened and her smiled got bigger once she saw who it was.

She stepped aside and let me inside her room. I quickly stuffed all the stuff in my bag, and she didn't see my face yet. I could try to explain first I will use it as a last resort.

"Um Lissa I want to speak to you about something. Our wedding." I tried to sound as calm as I could.

Yes! I wanted to talk about that too! I think that Rose just has to be my brides mate. And that Jill could be the flower girl. I know she is a little to old but she is the youngest I know. Unless you know someone, of course! And we are going-" Lissa was so happy, how can I do this?

"No. I am calling it off; I am in love with someone else. I just can't Lissa." I interrupted. Her face was filled with sadness.

"Who?" She asked. _I am in love with Rose, your best friend, and I just asked you to marry me because Christian had Rose I thought it would make her jealous._ I thought, I can't say that! Think Ivashkov, think, you are smart.

"No one of your concern." I said it true fully but I felt as if I was telling her a lie.

"But, but, please no, Adrian I love you. You can't leave me." She said. "I wont let you, please don't leave me." _I said this was my last choice and here it goes. _I looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears. She started to cry, and then her face flushed red with anger. She was so red it looked as if her face was covered with blood.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!" She screamed, as she threw the engagement ring on the floor. As soon as she said Rose came in the door, and looked at me. Great I was a dead man (**lol, I love Adrian but it is still funny).** She walked right up to me.

"Leave now." Boy she was scarier than hell right now. I stood where I was too shocked to believe that she was alive. "Or I will make you." I shook my head. She was right in front of me, and closes enough that I could touch her.

"Rose, you're alive." I said in amazement, as I touched her face. "I thought you lost you forever. I love you." It must have clicked in Lissa mind somehow and she sobbed harder than before.

Christian came storming in and pushed Rose out of the way and punched me in the face. I guess he heard what I said to Rose.

"That is for Rose, and if you don't leave in the next five seconds Rose will do some damage." He threatened. Rose looked at Christian like he was one of the best guys in the world. Just because he hit me, that was just plain mean, but she was about to do it so I should be thankful.

"Gladly, for hurting my best friend. Move Christian." She demanded with a smirk, her tone softened when she told Christian to move, I don't even think she noticed it.

I looked at her aura, it was black like always, and it had pink, blue and orange. I quickly ran thought the lists of colors and what they meant that I picked up over the years.

_FELLINGS_

_Red-love/hate_

_Orange-anger_

_Pink-love_

_Green-jealousy_

_Blue-sadness_

_Purple-lust_

_Yellow-happiness_

_Gray-greed/desire_

_Black-dead_

_White-not paying attention_

_Tan-content_

_Lavender-hurt _

_MOROI_

_Gold-sprit_

_Blue-water_

_Green-earth_

_White-air_

_Red-fire_

Well she loved Christian, damn him, she was sad for Lissa, and she was angry at me. But the black surrounding it meant she was dead, and she still has a connection to the dead so it sort of makes sense.

Christian moved.

"Leave now." her words were short but they were scary, I ran out of the room as fast as my legs would carry me I didn't go back to my room, just in case if Jessica was still there. I went to sit by a tree near the pond, where you wouldn't be able to see me from behind.

CPOV

I left the room so Rose could comfort Lissa, I needed to talk to someone, but I just didn't know who. I don't know why, but Dimitri came to mind. Rose said that she could always trust him, no matter what. So I headed where I thought I could find him they gym.

I got there and heard talking inside, I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but I don't respect rules. I stood outside the door, and heard Dimitri talk to himself in Russian, lucky I took it a while back. So I under stood very well.

"Почему закрывается придется оставить меня? она была совершенной, и я знал, что она меня любила. Но почему она ушла. же ночь в хижине означать ничего с ней? Она сказала, что любит меня, где все те разы ложь? я тебя люблю розы, раз и навсегда." Which translated into…

_Why did Rose have to leave me? She was perfect and I knew she loved me. But why did she leave? Did the night in the cabin mean anything to her? She said she loved me, were all those times a lie? I love you Rose, now and forever._

Did Rose and he have a secret relationship no one knew about? Maybe they did, and he sounded like he loved her a lot. And that she loved him a lot as well. So that is where they disappeared to before the attack. We knew that he was calming her down but they were in there a long time. Interesting.

"Guardian Belikov," I said as I walked into the gym.

"Hello Christian. What brings you here? And call me Dimitri." He asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to, and Rose said that I could trust you. It is about Rose, Lissa and Ivashkov." As soon as I mentioned Adrian his expression turned cold.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Well as you know I am marring Rose, and Lissa _was_ marring Ivashkov. But he cheated on Lissa with someone and told Rose that he loved her."

"Is Rose going to break Ivashkov face?"

"No I punched him, or things would have been worse."

"I see, so why do you come to me?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you could talk to Ivashkov, and tell him to stay away from Rose. For me and for you." I was treading in dangerous waters, but if he hurt me, Rose would never forgive him.

"Rose is my student, and one of my best friends. We have become very close, almost like family." His face flushed, worried that I knew.

"I heard you outside, what you were saying in Russian. I took Russian a few years back and I am pretty sure Rose had something to do with it, no all of it." His face flushed paler then it was already was, if that was possible.

He was speechless.

* * *

**Is Dimitri going to come clean or continue to deney it? I love cliffy endings! Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**-Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	12. Ivashkov thinking!

**Do you hate me? Well you are going too! But right now I don't know anyone that hates me so if you do then, well you are the first! Good for you! Because you don't get to know what happens to Belikov! So sad. But Adrian gets……. not telling! Read!**

APOV

I sat by the pond, just sat and was thinking. Yes thinking, I know shocking for an Ivashkov. Well for me at least.

I head footsteps behind me; they were light but heavy at the same time. I turned and looked down at the water pretending not to notice when the most beautiful thing in the universe sat next to me, but one of the most deadly, Rose. I might rather face strigoi right now, and then deal with her.

"Why, you hurt Lissa? If you didn't love her then why were you getting married?" Her voice showed no trace of anger, just  
wonder. Does she know I still love her, and always will? Did she tell Lissa that?

"I was…….upset." I said, after a long pause.

"Over what?" She asked, still having that same soft tone in her voice.

"More of jealous, over you and Christian. He has every thing Rose, he just doesn't see it. He has the best thing in the world, he has you. yet he just doesn't see it, one day you will be killed, protecting moroi, he will regret it, so much. That he rather be dead then live without you." Everything that I just said is true. And always will be. It possible that two souls can match another perfectly? Or three to one (Belikov, Christian and I)? Christian is so happy he has Rose, and Belikov was too when it was his time. Shouldn't there be an equal amount of happiness one person could feel? Or only so much love they can give away?

_He loves me, poor Lissa, she really did love him. And now I don't even think I could make her feel better. I should kill Adrian right about now, but Lissa said I shouldn't, so I won't. He is very lucky today. No wonder he likes this place so much, it is very calming, maybe this is were I will go when things get hard. Steal it from Adrian! Or I could go to Christian's room; he will make me fell better. And then we can 'hang' more like wrestle._

"I just heard you, what you were thinking." As soon as I said it, her eyes widened in both shock and what I did here. To bad she wasn't referring to me, I would like that.

"You are kidding!? Please tell me you are! You can already see what I am feeling, and now you can just bust into my head! That is just great! Shit!" The last part, wasn't for me. I just knew it! "Strigoi."

**Yes, yes I know. Too much being attack and stuff. Well wards just aren't what they used to be, what can I say? And Adrian did say he rather face strgoi then Rose right? He got his wish! R&R!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	13. i was trained to kill

**I know I haven't updated in forever! I was reading books, to be more specific, vampire kisses! And I got caught up with my social life, and drama and stuff. You know some people can be real cyka. For those who read Russian swear words. I love that story! Cyka = bitch. R&R!**

CPOV

I was looking all over for Rose, my Rose. The only person that would ever matter to me, Rose. There she was, sitting by a tree with Adrian, wait Adrian!?

_You sound like an overprotective boyfriend. She is probably yelling at him for hurting Lissa like that. Trust her._

I can trust her, just not the rest of the world. And Adrian, still loves her, he never loved Lissa. I just saw it in his eyes from day one.

"You are kidding!? Please tell me you are! You can already feel what I am feeling, and now you can bust into my head! That is just great!" She paused, and then I knew it was bad. "Shit!" she grabbed Adrian hand and ran to the academy.

"Rose what is wrong?" I said as I looked down at rose hand intertwined with Adrian. She followed my gaze, and looked at me apologetically.

"Strgoi and this I will explain later." She grabbed my hand and started to run to the academy, practically dragging me and Adrian with her.

"Isn't she hot?" Adrian asked, out of the blue.

"Dude, she is my girlfriend! You can't hit on her while I am around!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry."

"If you two are going to hit on me, at least do it so I am part of the conversation." Rose complained. We reached the academy and she let go and ran off screaming behind her, "Stay here!"

We did, as we were told, she came back and pushed us inside, with her stake in her hand. Wait she has her own stake?!

RPOV

I pushed then inside, and looked at them.

"Be safe, please Rose." Adrian brushed me check lightly, I glanced at Christian he was pissed. He looked like he was about to explode if Adrian didn't step away now he would set him on fire and walk away. I leaned up and whispered in his ear…….

"You batter back off or I think Christian will set you on fire and walk away." I suggested to Adrian.

He nodded.

I walked over to Christian and gave him a hungry, passionate kiss on the lips, he started to clam down and relax. he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. We let go, and were gasping for air.

"I have to protect the academy." I whispered.

"Don't, go I can't lose you, even the thought is unbearable. Please don't, I will help you, like last time." he whispered in my ear, and kissed my forehead.

"No, that would be endangering you." I whispered.

"Please," He ran his hands, down my body and up again, and kissed my lips, very gentle.

"I am sorry, I promise I will come back, I don't break promises." I said, it was just the matter if I was coming back alive. "I love you."

"I love you." he said just as I pulled away, no time for fun, now it was time to face fate, even if it did mean I wasn't going to return, in this life.

I walked to face the strigoi, the death of many people, kids, babies, adults, teens, everything imaginable. the worst creatures to ever walk the planet.

(bold- Christian, italics- Rose)

**I watched her walk away, my heart breaking as if she was leaving me forever.**

_I would hope to come back alive, only hope, and no guarantee._

**she would come back, wont she?**

(Both)

_**One thing was for sure, I couldn't lose Rose/Christian, ever. I wouldn't be able to live. She/He was my heart my soul everything. **_

RPOV

I walked away, stake in hand to do what I was trained to do, kill.

**Okay, so since I am so lazy, I will not write what happened to Dimitri and Christian, about Christian finding out about him and Rose. Well he does! And he was looking for Rose in the begging just to talk to her about. R&R! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	14. i love you Rosie

Chapter 14

CPOV

A strigoi grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the wall. I looked behind him for help, only to see Rose. She was all bloody, cut and bruised, but if looks could kill, that strigoi would be dead already.

"Leave him alone, Caleb." She ordered. She would do anything as long as I lived.

"Why would I let go my prey once I caught it?" He asked skeptically.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Fine, but let him go."

"You would give your own life and soul for him?"

Realization hit me. She was going to become strigoi for me. No, she couldn't do that I wouldn't let her. Than what do I do?

_You are such an idiot, you know that? You have fire! Set him on fire so Rose can stake him duh! Why do I have to be stuck inside an idiot?_

"I would give anything for Christian. I love him. I will never love you, even if it was to save my 'life'." She said to Caleb.

"No Rose." Her head turned to me. Sadness was on her face, along with fear. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I love you so much." Tears were welling up in her eyes, and a single tear escaped down her cheek.

"No Rose, please." My heart felt like it was breaking, it was. I was going to lose her forever. She was going to 'live' the worst eternity possible, because of me. Tears started to fall. "I love you Rose, don't do this."

_You have fire! _The words echoed in my head. Set him on fire, Rose would live that way.

All of a sudden, Caleb head lit up in flames! Rose ran forward and pushed me out of the way. Then she got up and staked him.

She ran back to me and kissed me. I was pressed against the wall, and she was kissing me hard. I grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as she can get to me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, she had her hands wrapped around my neck.

We pulled back and we were gasping for air. I put her down, but kept her as close as possible. If we were going to die, we would together. She rested her head against my chest.

"Don't ever try that again. I could have lost you. Just the thought is horrible. Don't ever try that again, ever." I said, I was angry, but relived that she was alive so my voice sounded calm.

"I promise. And it wasn't very fun being in that position, but they had you, and you were going to die. Wouldn't you rather know that the person you love is happy and alive or cold and dead? But than again, I am basically dead." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It doesn't matter, you are alive and that what counts, we both are. And we are safe, for now. The strigoi are gone, and we need to go inside. Maybe Adrian can heal you, so you don't have to feel Lissa darkness?"

She nodded.

"I love Rosie."

"I love you flame boy." I laughed, and we went inside.

There another adventure awaited us. Janie Hathaway. She is going to be pissed I am marring her daughter.

* * *

**poor Chris_tiain h_e is going to be killed by Janie Hathaway :( i love him. but R&R if u want to know what happens! Sorry for the Dimitri fans, you will see why.**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	15. gone

Chapter 15

DPOV

I had to do this for Rose. Save her mom.

Wait was I dead? I can see Janie Hathaway as a ghost?

"No Dimitri you are not dead. I am simply a ghost. That has an offer."

"What?"

"Rose, as you can see, could die. I'm not dead." Ghost Hathaway says what? "What you saw, is Robert Dashkov as me. He is an extremely powerful spirit user. He isn't dead, well in a way. He is a strigoi. But for some reason he still has spirit. He has my body and is using his power to make me appear here. So what he offers is a trade. One person for another, in particular you or Rose."

"I'll do it. Rose needs her mom more than she needs me." The words hurt when they came out of my mouth, but I knew they were true. She loved Christian not me.

"Touch my arm." I touched her and we switched places. And then I was sucked to a cave with Robert staring down at me. I was so dead.

CPOV

We got inside and there was Janie Hathaway. Lissa told me everything, but I haven't told Rose.

"Rose!" Janie screamed when she saw her and ran up and hugged her.

"Mom? But you are dead. Oh god that means me and Christian are dead! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh my god! What about Lissa she is going to be a mess!"

"ROSE! You aren't dead. In fact you are more alive than ever." Janie shook Roses shoulders. The she saw the ring, the engagement ring. "Who?"

Rose looked at where she was looking at.

"Don't be mad. I love him." She whispered.

"How could I be mad?! I am so happy fro you! Who is the lucky guy?" Oh. My. God. She sounded like Lissa.

Rose stared at her in shock. I don't blame her. This was really shocking.

"Me." I said she turned to look at me and smiled.

"You're lucky Christian." She walked towards me. "Take care of her. And if she gets pregnant, don't let her make the same mistake that I did. I never got to see her grow up."

I nodded. "I will take care of her and I promise she won't make that mistake."

We walked back over to Rose. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and she held my hands in hers.

All of a sudden she dropped to the ground. Her breathing got faster and her face filled with pain. On the floor was a water type fluid. Oh my god. Rose was still pregnant. But how could she still be? She was stabbed, and even if it was true she would only be four months. Realization hit me. ROSE WAS IN LABOR!!!!!!!!

"Christian gets her to the clinic now, fast." Janie ordered.

I picked her up and she screamed in pain. She grabbed my hand and squeezed hard. God she was strong. Now my hand hurt. I carried her to the clinic and laid her down on a cot.

Dr. Olanski ran over to us. "She is in labor. Hold her hand." I did what she said and when she squeezed it hurt like hell.

Rose pushed and pushed then the baby was out, babies. Twins. They were two girls, almost identical. One had my icy blue eyes, Alisa. And the other one that had Roses brown eyes, Sita.

They were very beautiful, and looked like both of us. They had Rose's hair, but my face (in girl form). We each had one in our arms; the Dr. Olanski took then to wash them off.

The wall broke down and strigoi came in. Rose was weak, but she jumped off the bed and stood in front of me. She didn't have a stake. She was weak and fell down. They grabbed her; I stood frozen because it all happened so fast. Before I knew it, Rose was gone.

**Hope you liked this chappie! Because there are more coming! Shocking Janie reaction isn't it? And she orinialy was going to have triplits! **

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	16. karma is a bitch

Chapter 16

CPOV

I couldn't lose her. She was my world, my heart, my soul, the mother of my children, my everything.

What did I do to deserve this? Then I remembered seeing blonde hair, Lissa hair, and smelling blood, Lissa blood. And Dimitri, as a strigoi.

He took Rose.

Dimitri was going to die, by my hand, even if it kills me.

Karma is a bitch.

What you think? Like it? I know it was short, but it really just tells you what is going to happen in the next chapter! So excited?! I am! R&R and it will come sooner.

Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov


	17. we headed to our deaths

Chapter 17

CPOV

"We have to find them. We have to find Rose." I said, I was determined, fierce and most of all hurt. It hurt to think Rose was dead; it hurt her just to be away from me.

I looked around the room at the few students that might help me, like myself, Jesse, I don't know why, Eddie, Taylor, she kicks major ass even as a moroi, and Mason. He lost his strigoi powers and turned into a moroi with fire. Weird right?

"How? I mean we are only students here, and we would need protection." Jesse sneered.

"I just lost Rose, the most important thing in my life, and you only care about yourself? You know Ralf was taken as well, so if you two aren't really friends then I suggest you get the hell out of here!" I screamed.

"Christian calm down, I know you lost her but don't take it all out on Jesse. She is a kick ass guardian, she will be okay. Maybe a few cuts and scrapes but nothing that can't be fixed." Eddie said trying to calm me.

I sat back down in my chair. I looked at the faces in the deserted lounge all of them were in pain. Eddie was right; they all lost someone that was just as important as Rose is to me.

"Eddie you don't get it. Belikov took her; she was weak, didn't have a stake and couldn't even stand. They just took her and I let them." I folded my arms ion the table and put my head on it. "She can't die Eddie. I won't be able to live, Sita and Alisa won't ever know her, the great woman she is, and I would have to tell them stories. And they looked like her; we have to get her back."

I was being torn apart. How could she do this to me? Leave me and not ever come back? Its all Belikov fault, he took her, he traded places with Janie, he had to take her, he had to love her, and it was his fault. But it was mine too; I let her slip away from my fingers like running water, falling down a rushing waterfall. It was my fault.

Suddenly I was angry, at Dimitri, Rose and me.

"We are going to get them all back. I got a plan."

RPOV

"Roza, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm not evil I promise, I was forced to be like this. I was forced to drink from her. I had too. I love you." I could tell he still loved me. Even as strigoi, he meant it. The evil part hadn't consumed him, but he drank from Lissa, no way in hell, which right now I was basically in, was I going to forgive her for that.

"Bring us back, don't touch me. I don't love you; you are an evil creature of the might, a sick, twisted, vampire." I growled I was so pissed that if I had the strength I would get up and beat the crap out of him.

"You know I can't do that. I had an order to bring you here and keep you here until said to go. I will give you and Lissa what ever you want besides that."

"Then give Lissa's blood back, wait you can't because she is almost dead and you wont let her drink anything!" I screamed.

He turned away from me and looked at Nathan that was behind him, "Get Lissa something to drink, bring it back alive, and get some donuts." He knew me that well to get me donuts? Wow, I didn't know he did.

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper?" I whispered so low, that I was surprised when he heard me.

"And a case of Dr. Pepper." He turned back to me and smiled, "So donuts and soda? A wonder how you stay so skinny Rose, not that I wouldn't love you either way."

"Where's Lissa?"

"The next room over, sleeping. I figured that we could have some fun in here alone."

"No fun for you, only Christian gets it on with me. Now bring me to Lissa." Wow I sounded like a bratty bitch.

"Fine Roza, I will bring you next store."

We walked into the room and it smelled like irises, Lissa's favorite flower.

She was sitting on the floor talking to some human,

"Where's Rose, I want to see her. She just had two kids and you won't even let me see her? She might be dying for all you know and you won't let me see her?!" Even when she screamed she sounded, somewhat polite about it.

"Liss I'm right here. I'm fine; I wasn't the one that got almost drained of blood."

"Rose!" She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Are you okay? I mean you just had two kids and you looked so weak back there……"

DPOV

"Rose!" Lissa ran over and gave rose a huge hug. "Are you okay? I mean you just had two kids and you looked so weak back there……"

No, Rose had a baby? Babies? With who?

Suddenly the person who got her pregnant came to mind.

Christian.

He was so going to die.

"Rose, with whom did you get pregnant with?"

She stayed silent.

"Rose,"

She just looked at me.

"Roza,"

"I'm not going to tell you. You will hurt him. If I do you must swear not to harm him."

"I swear." She looked into my eyes to see if I was lying, I wasn't lying, she knew that and told me. I wasn't shocked, but I was really pissed.

"Christian Ozera." She whispered.

"Roza, why? What we had was so special, we could of, I was going to risk it all for you, and you throw it all away?"

"I control what I fell, who I love and who are my friends and everything I do. I love Christian, Dimitri. But you will always be my first love, and my best friend."

She meant it, I could tell, she really meant it.

CPOV

Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, I couldn't get her out of my head. I remembered when she fell to the floor, so weak and frail. And I just stood there and did nothing about it, if I could do it over, I would, if I could.

I took out the picture of us; we were smiling and happy in the mall. Lissa took it.

I had on black shorts and a black tank top, that Rose said made I look sexy. Rose had on a strapless shirt that was red that was her color, and a pair of really short shorts. We were standing out side of the mall. We were facing each other, and the sun was setting, she was looking up at me, and I was looking down at her, lips inches apart, our hands wrapped around each other, hers around my neck and mine around her waist. It was the perfect picture of us; everything was perfect then, then not now.

I was in my room, looking up at the ceiling as I was lying on the bed. Then my phone rang. It was Rose.

"Rose?" I asked, uncertain.

"Christian! Oh my god! Are you okay!? I miss you so much! I love you."

"Rose, you are alive? Rose where are you? I have to come and get and you, are you hurt? How is Lissa? Love you."

"Dimitri drank from her, and her big mouth told Dimitri about Sita and Alisa. I don't have my stake, and……. I have to get out of here."

"Okay, is Dimitri mad about it? And where are you, I will get you back and the others I promise?"

"Only me and Lissa are here in Montana, we are in some old house, wait it is the old school. The original school, back in 1892, until we were moved the school I mean. And Taylor's sister, Kayla, is alive, she is in the next room over, I go and see her to make sure she is okay, I like her, she's my friend and Taylor will be pissed at someone if something happened to her. Please come get us." She pleaded, she sounded tired and weak.

"I will, I promise. I love you so much Rose, just stay alive for me, for Sita, for Alisa." I was almost in tears, she might die, she was weak, and she was tired. How could I live, if she died?

"I love you and miss you so much Christian, and Sita and Alisa."

"Rose who are you talking to?" I heard in the background, it was that bastard that took her away from me, Dimitri.

"Put me on with Dimitri." I heard her walk across the room and hand the phone over.

"What?" He said, angry full in his voice.

"Don't touch Rose or Lissa, I am coming to get her, if you just let her go then I wont have to do that."

"Now why would I let them go? I could if I wanted to, but I don't want to, and you will be dead if you try to brake into here, I know she told you where we are, and a lot of things, but you stay away from her, and I will stay away from you got it?" He sounded deadly, but I couldn't care less right now, because he had Rose.

"No. I am going to get her, and I am going to come back alive."

"In hell,"

"No, you will go to hell and I will stay with Rose in heaven, you aren't a saint and neither am I, but if I have to kill you to get her then I will."

"You guys are on speaker you know." Rose said. Crap she heard everything, oh well I wanted her to hear it; I don't think Belikov did though.

"Roza turn it off." She ignored him though.

"Sorry did you say something, all I heard was Roza. And my name is Rose."

Wow, Rose could be a bitch when she wanted to, and this was one of those times, but it was to him, a strigoi, the walking undead, so it was all good.

"Rose turn it off."

"No, it is my phone, and I want to hear what you guys say to each other."

"Rosie," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Your name isn't Rosie, it is Rose remember?" Dimitri interrupted.

"Shut up." We both said at the same time.

"I will be there soon, I promise. I love you so much it hurts to hear your voice and not see you."

"I love you Christian, I need you more than I need air, see you soon.

"Love you bye baby."

"Bye flame boy" She laughed, and I laughed too, even at the worst times she could do that to me, just make me smile. I heard her walk over and hang up the phone right before Dimitri shouted,

"ROSE! I WANTED TO TALK TO HIM!"

And she replied,

"Stop being a whinny baby."

And she hung up.

I walked outside my dorm to go speak to the headmistress.

"I know where they are." I said as I butted through the doors of her office.

"Where?"

"The old academy, the original, there are strigoi, and we need a lot of guardians, just on case."

"I will be right on it. Thank you, you are dismissed."

I nodded and walked out.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked outside and the cool Montana spring air hit me. I walked to the gate, novices were there, both dhampir and moroi alike, along with 50 guardians. They were going down, and I was going to get my Rose back, Rose.

We got into the car, and headed to Minneola (Hope that is the right town). Once we got there stopped in front of the old St. Vladimir's. And there in the window looking out was Rose, she saw me and smiled a sad smile, like she knew something she couldn't tell us.

We headed inside, only hoping we would come out alive, only hoping, as we headed to our deaths.

Okay I hoped you liked that chapter because there is more where that came from! R&R PLEASE!  
Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov


	18. forever adrian ivashkov

Chapter 18

RPOV

Crap. Could this day get any worse?

Christian was outside, I smiled a sad smile, knowing that the strigoi were ready and that most of them are going to die, my friends, and guardians, even Stan I will miss.

I heard a loud crash from downstairs; I ran out of my room and saw that there were guardians, and students flooding into the building. Then I saw _him._

Christian, the words echoed in my head, I don't care if I was the one who was to die today but not him, not Christian, and not by Dimitri hand.

I searched the room for anything, that I could use as s stake, nothing. Until I looked in the closet. There it was a stake, my mom's old stake. I only know because, attached to it was a picture of me when I was little, plus it had J.H. carved into it. I took it and found a knife. I made the J into a R. So this was now my stake, my second stake, the one that will save Christian and a bunch of people from death.

I ran down the stairs, being as quite as possible, and then I jumped on a strigoi. I wasn't weak anymore; I was up to my full standard in strength.

The strigoi turned around, and realized I was on his head; he tried to pry me off, but failed horribly. I jumped in front of him, at first he just laughed, until he realized I was deadly and had a silver stake in my hand; I could tell it was in fused with magic because I felt it. I couldn't explain it but I just did.

"You always said you wanted to fight me, now's your chance, too bad you are going to lose." I suspected.

"Cut the crap, how is a 17 year old girl going to beat me?" He asked.

"Like this." I kicked his side, and he stumbled back surprised with how much strength I had.

He swung at me and I just missed it. I kicked him in the face and he went tumbling to the floor, I didn't waste the chance, I got on top of him and staked him. Just before he died I whispered,

"That's how."

I got up and looked down at him; after all he was once living in some way.

Two hands suddenly wrapped around my waist. I tried to pull them off but then he spoke.

"Rosie, aren't you glade to see me?" He wondered, hurt in his voice.

I turned around, and there he was, Christian.

"Christian!" I hugged him and kissed him lightly, after all we were still in battle

"Rosemarie," he only used my full name when he was serious. "Are you okay? Did Dimitri hurt you?" He said Dimitri name with venom.

"I'm fine." Then I felt a pain in my arm, I looked down to see a huge gash in my arm. Christian followed my gaze.

"Rose your not fine." He took my hurt arm, and examined it, when he put pressure on it hurt, a lot.

"Ow."

"Sorry, I know it hurts." He did something I wouldn't expect him to do, even for me; he took off his shirt and wrapped it around my wound. I looked at him with my what-in-hell-are-you-doing look. He smiled, "I am fixing you, I don't have spirit like Adrian and Lissa, but I could still fix it sort of."

I smiled. "Now you're shirtless, and you just lost a perfectly good shirt. And you being shirtless can be very distracting."

"Just you standing there can be very distracting, why you are complaining, you are not the one that has to look at you. Okay that sounded weird." He laughed.

I saw a strigoi behind Christian just about to bite him, when I moved out in front of him and kicked him, hard. He flung back onto the floor, I jumped on top of him and staked him, must have been a moroi, didn't know how to fight.

"Christian! Are you okay?!" I asked in panic.

He ran over to me. "I'm fine, except the fact that if you become a guardian, you could get killed, how could I live with that?"

"I don't know, figure it out." I seriously didn't know the answer, because if he got killed, I wouldn't know what to do with my self, and he must have guessed that because what he said next would only, make sense if he knew.

"I'm not going to die; if I do I want you to move on and don't mop for me every single second, just a few days."

DPOV

I saw them talking, Roza and Christian, they were just talking in the shadows, no one even noticing that they were there. Why did she choose him? What did I do wrong? I gave her everything I could, except a……relationship. What we had was just a few stolen kisses, nothing more. What they had was a real relationship. We wee willing to give up everything for each other, but this she didn't have to give up anything. She could guard him and they could have a family, wait don't they already have that? What were the children's names, Sita and Alisa? Yes that was it; I wish I could be dhampir again, just to see them, to let them know everything that has happened between me and Rose, to let them know that I would always be part of their lives, until the end. Rose had Christian now, she didn't need me anymore I was only her best friend, how much could I mean to her? I will go see, I started to walk up to them in order to grab Rose from behind to see if she stops Christian from setting me o fire. I got there, and then I grabbed her, Rose, Rosemarie; Roza.

CPOV

Dimitri grabbed Rose and I was just about to light him up when Rose whispered,

"No Christian, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."

"Rose, he took you away from me, do you know how horrible it is to know if the one you love is dead or not? It is horrible."

"But if it wasn't for him I would be dead. They wanted to kill us, but he stopped them, Christian you know I would be dead and you know it if it wasn't for him."

I thought about it, I knew it was true, but I wanted him to pay for taking her away from me, but I put my hands down behind my back instead, if she wanted him 'living' then that is how she would have it.

He let her go, and she went straight to me, I could see hurt in his eyes, but I could also see understanding. Rose wanted a relationship, and she couldn't have that with Dimitri, but she could with me, and she loved me.

I hugged her waist while she was facing him, and her right arm was wrapped around my neck, kind of.

"Stop! Let them go! They all are of no importance to us, let them all leave." Dimitri shouted there was at least 50 strigoi and they all stopped and let everyone go. I looked down at Rose and she had this confused expression on her face that read what-the-hell-are-you-doing-I-don't-love-you-but-why-do-you-still-love-me look at Dimitri.

He saw it and said, "I will always love you Roza, and I shouldn't of let you go." He looked at her then me. "Christian learn from you're my mistakes and mine, don't let her slip throw your fingers."

I nodded, then I smelled smoke, I realized that we were going to set it on fire once everyone was out, and everyone was except Rose, me and the strigoi. Rose started to cough, and I scooped her up, while every strigoi that could get out was fleeing, except Dimitri, he just stood there as the fire spread throws the house. Wood started to fall from the ceiling, and almost landed on us.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, I am an evil creature of the dead, I almost killed Lissa, and I'm not going."

I nodded.

"You will always be my first love, and my best friend." Rose said between coughs, it didn't affect me because I had fire.

"I love you Roza. You guys have to get out now, or you will be fried like me."

I nodded one last time and headed out of the flames.

We came out of the old burning academy, I was caring Rose in my arms, and she was coughing. I wasn't, lucky I had fire!

Christian-1

Fire-45

Okay I was losing badly, too bad.

"Mommy!" Sit shouted, they grew fast, within the first week they looked more like two years old now then 1 week year old, but there age will catch up with there mind and body.

"Sita? Alisa?" Rose asked, she dint know.

"They grow until they are the size of two year old, and so does there body and mind. There very smart and Sita already has attitude, must take after her parents." I smiled.

Sita brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and her hair hung right below her shoulders pin straight.

"Sita, baby, how are you?" Rose asked as she picked up her.

"Mommy where were you, we couldn't find you, and daddy looked all sad, and we missed you." Sita had the cutest little voice and the biggest eyes, that would get her whatever she wanted, I already gave into a lollipop and peanut butter, by itself.

"I was……..here. With my old friend."

"Who?"

"Dimitri Belikov." She smiled a sad smile, and looked at me.

"Sita go find grandma and Alisa, they are probably looking for you." I said as Rose put her down and she ran off, a bunch of people talking to her on the way.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted. She ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug of her life. "I saw that you didn't come out right away, I got so worried something happened to you, and then they set it on fire and you were still in there, I thought you were dead!" She sobbed.

"Liss, look I am fine, and so is Christian."

"Good," She looked at my shirt wrapped around Roses arm, "Rose what happened?"

"Nothing Liss, I will survive."

"Let me heal it, please."

"Lissa you shouldn't be healing me or anyone, rest."

"you didn't though, you had a stake and went off to fight, almost getting killed too."

"That is different, I was trained to protect and kill, and that is what I was doing."

"So we were trained to use our powers to make wards and stuff, and I am told to try to practice my powers daily."

"Give it a rest cousin." Adrian came up behind Lissa.

"Fine," and then she walked away.

"Little dhampir, are you okay? Do you need healing?" He asked concern, love and jealousy I his voice."

APOV

"Little dhampir, are you okay? Do you need healing?" I asked, concern, love and just a hint of jealousy was in my voice. I looked at her arm, and Christian's navy blue shirt was covered in blood, her blood.

"I'm fine, just like I told Lissa, now stop bothering me or leave."

"You're a minor, so I rule over you and I say, I am going to heal you, weather you like it or not." I took her arm and started to heal it before she could protest, and that was the first and last time I was going to play the minor card with her, at least I didn't so the moroi rules over dhampir card, she would be pissed.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem, and I saw you mom and the two little squirts over there, they are all looking for you." I pointed to where they were standing, and Rose looked over and started to walk away to them.

"You are very lucky Christian."

"How?"

"You got Rose and you are going to get married in less then a month, you also got two kids and her love." I was just going to let it all out, about how much I loved her, and how much I need her.

"You are right, and nothing in the world I would trade for that, I love Rose. But so do you."

"Yes I do love Rose, and I would be just as sad if she was gone, but you got her and I cant interfere with that, not now not ever. And if you would excuse me for a moment."

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket,

_For you Rose, _

_Just to let you know what you do to me Every time I see you. I love you and always will._

_Forever._

_A poem by Adrian Ivashkov_

_Hair like silk,_

_Eyes like fire,_

_No fancy stuff,_

_Just her and me,_

_I talk a gulp,_

_Of Russian vodka,_

_I look at her,_

_She looks at me,_

_I put it down,_

_She is all I need,_

_Just there for a moment,_

_Feels like forever, _

_A second; a minute,_

_A minute; a hour,_

_A hour; a day,_

_A day; a week,_

_A week; a year,_

_A year; forever, _

_Forever; eternity. _

(I wrote this just for Adrian and Rose, I know it isn't very good, but I did my best )

I walked over to Rose and handed it to her, she read it and by the end, she had tears forming in her eyes.

She looked at me and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, I was in shock so I just stood there frozen like an idiot. She started to laugh.

DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD END THIS SOON OR NOT, DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL EITHER WAY, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R PLEASE!!!!!

ROSE-OZERA-IVASHKOV


	19. Elena Dathir

Chapter 19; Elena Dathir

CPOV

Oh my god, I was going to get married to Rose, today.

Besides her obviously stunning beauty, she was smart, smart-ass, sassy, funny, warm smiled, words that could never even come so close to her because she is more than that. My heart my life, my soul, my world, my everything, just with her in my that I would survive, and live, but when she almost died, I thought I was going to die just without her, she was everything that I had to live for, just her and only her.

I was standing in a room, with just a few of my close friends that were boys of course, I was freaking out and I couldn't take it, I need to see rose.

"Can I see her yet?" Since she was taken by Dimitri, I haven't left her side once; we were like paper and glue, in this case super glue.

"Christian it is bad luck!" Lissa came into the room yelling, well sort of, more like talking loudly.

"Aren't you meant to be with Rose? I mean girl and girl in one room and guy and guy in the other?" Yes I was annoyed, I mean who wouldn't be?

"Chris no reason to be mad at me, I'm not the one keeping her from you, she is. She said it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding dress when they are getting married."

"Please Lissa?" I begged.

"No."

"Lissa, can't I see Christian?" Rose whined from behind the door, Lissa was guarding.

"Rosie!"

"Chrissy! Oh my god, Liss let me in!"

"No Rose, Christian can't see you in your wedding dress before you walk down the aisle, you even said it your self."

"Screw that!"

"Rose! Language! No wonder Sita and Alisa know so many curses…"

"Move, or I will move you my self, remember I am dhampir."

Lissa's face paled a little, she knew that she would do it, and she might get hurt. "Fine."

"YES!"

I started to laugh, and then she walked into the room. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, and now she was all mines.

Her dress was white with tool attached to the bottom, but just before that there was a single white ribbon tied around her waist. It was a strapless dress; I knew she would pick a dress that I could get off easy! Or she could have another shirt under it, in order to protect me, and maybe jeans under her dress? There were also gold beads on the top, it was beautiful but nothing compared to Rose.

"Does it look that bad?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No Rose, it looks quite the opposite, you are stunning."

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Of course." I walked over to her and gave her a giant kiss, like I wouldn't survive without her being there. "I love you Rosie."

"I love you too flame boy." She only called me that when she was teasing me, and when she really wanted me to listen, because she knows I hate it, but not when she uses it.

I laughed.

I pulled her closer, and took off my jacket, and slowly started to take out her hair pins, when they were all out her hair was lightly curled in perfect ringlets. She looked better that way.

"You guys have to go, wedding remember? You're wedding in fact." Lissa said with a huge smirk on her face.

LPOV

"You guys have a wedding remember? You're wedding in fact." I had a smirk on my face, but it was only because I was hiding the pain I was feeling. I really wanted to be Rose right now, to be with Christian, and Rose is over here thinking the same thing as I am but switched.

"Yes we do, come on Chrissy." Rose tried to get away from Rose, and she didn't really try all that hard.

"I like it better here." He whined.

"So do I, but if you officially want to be mine you got to move your butt before Adrian tries to steal me away."  
He rolled his eyes, "Fine baby."

They walked out of the room, eventually separating to go to there positions. I was Rose made-of-honor! Adrian was Christian's best man, I don't know why he picked him, I ma pretty sure Rose did, but who knows?

They started There vows.

Rose:

_Since the first day I met you I have misgauged you, trying to keep my best friend away from you, but you guys loved each other so much the love was unbreakable. When I saw both of you, I always had a pang of jealousy, of something I couldn't have, something that I always wanted, loved. I love you Christian Ozera, and once I fell for you I knew there was no turning back, and since that day you were mine, I have enjoyed each second with you, just seeing your face and knowing how much we love each other. Each second I was away from you felt like an eternity, seeing you with someone else or just thinking about it could alone have killed me. I would rather face 100 strigoi alone then see you dead, just even to see you in pain. I promise I will always love you Flame Boy, now until forever. _

Aw, so sweet.

Christian:

_You, Rosemarie Hathaway, have been my true love since the ski lodge incident. When I truly realized how much I loved you, how much I needed you, how much I cared for you. Since then I have longed for you just to be in my arms, but I knew where your heart was at the time, and that is where I thought it stayed. Then the fire at the school, and the attack, it scared the heck out of me, I knew then that I did need you, and if were dead then that was the end of my world. I would rather be dead then see you dead, even hurt. I love you Rose and only you, you're my heart, my soul, my world my everything, and I wish to spend the rest of forever with you starting today. I love you Rosie, and I always will. _

That made my heart hurt, that he loved her even when he was dating me; maybe that is why we didn't have sex once that happened. He might as well of been cheating on me, I loved him with every fiber of my being, and I still do, but I have to move on sooner or later, but I don't want to. My heart belongs to Christian even if he doesn't realize it but I will always be there for him.

"I will always love you Christian." I whispered so low that not even Rose could here who was standing next to me. No one heard me, but Christian might have, he turned and looked at me a single tear slipped down my check and I smiled a sad smile and mouthed I-still-love-you-Christian.

He just smiled sadly at me and then looked back to Rose; she was crying she was so happy. And when Christian saw that he smiled so big that the pain in my cheats felt nothing like it did before.

The priest officially announced that they were husband and wife, I fainted.

RPOV

I was kissing Christian my husband, and then I heard a loud thump from behind me, Lissa.

We broke apart I turned around and Lissa was on the floor, I didn't know who had done this but they were going to pay.

A nauseous feeling crept over me, strigoi.

I looked at Christian, he knew what was happening, and he nodded to me.

I ran to the dressing room, I took off my dress revealing a white strapless shirt under it and jeans too. I pulled on my ass kicking boots, and grabbed my stake, I thought today was going to be one of the best days of my life, but apparently karma isn't a big fan of me.

CPOV

Rose looked at me, by the look on her face it meant that strigoi were near and she was going o fight, and so was I.

Lissa was lying on the ground unconscious, from god know what, and then I saw a needle in back of her neck. It was a tranquilizer gun, and it hit Lissa, but it must have meant to hit Rose.

_Rose. _The words echoed in my head.

Where was she? Is she okay?

A crash came from inside the dressing rooms, oh no, Rose was in there.

I ran to the dressing rooms and the room was a mess, there was blood on the floor, and a simple note lying there next to the puddle of blood.

_We are going to get you back Christian, by taking your precious Rose, I should have been the one standing up there with you, but no, you left me to die. And some time soon Rose will be dead too, then I will come for you, and we can live out the rest of our eternity together. We can still have Sita and Alisa, I will treat them if my own children, and when they turn 18, if they wish they can become like us, or be fighting against us some day. I am looking forward to seeing you again, and too your face when you're Rose is dead. If you refuse to come to me I might of well kill Rose right now, I'm in Minneola, the place were I died, you should know that place, the graveyard, near the old school, and I made a new friend you might know his, Belikov? We're waiting, and don't keep us that long of Rose will be by far long dead when you get here, you have a week. Congratulations for you guys anyway. Love you always Christian. _

_Love you always, _

_Elena Dathir. _

Oh my god, I forgot Elena was Rose's cousin, and she was going to kill her, just to get me back, but I didn't ever love Elena as much as I loved Rose.

I looked back down and there was an old picture of us, I looked just the same, it had only been two years or so. Her long, silky, brown hair, just like Rose's hair, flowed down to just below her shoulders. Her piercing jade green eyes stared at me, with a bunch of people in the back round, a family reunion that is where I first met Rose.

I looked at the picture, all five Royal families were there, and Rose had some royal blood, enough to carry on the name Ozera, Lissa was there, Adrian too. Lissa was right next to Rose of coarse, and Adrian hid in the background, just looking at Rose, then I saw a strange thing happen I saw there aura's. Elena was a spirit user, and she enchanted it to show me something, and every guy there aura was pinkish, lust, for Rose. Adrian was Red, and mine was too, but it was ringed in darkness showing that I loved death; Rose, not Elena, Rose and I just hadn't realized it yet. Every single person there had the pinkish glow ringed in darkness, no one really cared for Elena, and she wanted to kill the one person that was always in her way, Rose.

Elena got every boy she wanted until Rose came around and they all met her, they all fell for her and she was left alone, with not even me, her boyfriend at the time loved her and she knew that, and she wanted revenge. Revenge on every person that have ever liked Rose, by killing her, leaving her to be number one again, Rose was going to die and it was my fault.

_Finish _

**What do you guys think? That was the last Chapter to Poisonous Rose, sorry! But there will be a sequel, and it will be about Elena, plotting revenge on Rose and Christian trying to find her, I wanted to make this fics short because, there maybe three fics. Well my sequel will be title NOTHING'S FLAWLESS. **

**R&R please!!!!!**

**~Naomi~**


	20. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
